


no love to survive

by platonics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (not actually late but. nighttime conversation regardless), Awkward Conversations, Baking, Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Introspection, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Protectiveness, Stress Baking, Tension, kaede being a ray of sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: Of course it would be Akamatsu doing something like this. Their tireless leader, thinking that something as frivolous as baked goods and promises of friendship would be enough to keep everyone united in the middle of a game that rewarded betrayal.Maki finds Kaede baking cookies.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	no love to survive

**Author's Note:**

> thinkin abt how maki made sweets with her friend from the orphanage
> 
> more or less canon compliant, takes place during chapter 1

One hour before nighttime, and the Ultimate Academy dining hall was filled with the sweet scent of cookies baking. At first, Maki thought she must have been mistaken. After all, she'd just seen Toujou back in the dormitory building, going to help Yonaga with something or other. Her talents as a maid were impressive, no question about that, but even she couldn't teleport. It was impossible for her to be the one in the kitchen.

But nobody else had shown much interest in cooking that she knew of, so who could it be? Ordinarily, she wouldn't care enough to find out. Staying away from her classmates seemed like the best way to get through this mess alive. If anyone got too close and started to suspect that she could be lying about her talent, it would only lead to disaster. However, she was here for a cup of tea, and it would be silly to just turn around and leave. Whoever the mystery baker was, she was about to find out.

Ah. The moment she stepped foot into the kitchen, she wondered why she hadn't guessed it already. Of course it would be Akamatsu doing something like this. Their tireless leader, thinking that something as frivolous as baked goods and promises of friendship would be enough to keep everyone united in the middle of a game that rewarded betrayal.

Couldn't she see that things were already beginning to disintegrate? Someone was probably planning murder even now.

She stayed quiet, not particularly wanting to make conversation. The other girl looked up from her bowl of cookie dough though, a warm smile spreading across her face. How any normal person could be so cheery right now, Maki didn't know.

"Ah, Harukawa-san! When did you get here? I didn't even notice. You're pretty good at sneaking up on people."

Maki exhaled sharply, something halfway between a scoff and a laugh. She shook her head then, crossing the room to get the tea kettle.

"I've heard that before. Maybe you're just not paying close enough attention." Then, compelled by some inexplicable force to soften the impact somewhat, she added, "I just got here."

"Maybe you're right," Akamatsu agreed, laughing softly. "I was pretty caught up in what I was doing." She began to make a gesture with the spoon in her hand, stopping the motion just in time to avoid flinging cookie dough on the counter. "I'm glad you're here though! We haven't had many opportunities to talk yet."

_Yes_ , she thought. _That was on purpose_. She shrugged, needing to brush past Akamatsu in order to fill up the kettle with water. The contact was barely there, instantaneous, but it was soft. A comfortable warmth Maki hadn't felt in a long time. Akamatsu smelled nice too, like sunshine and honey. Something she feared she could get used to. It reminded her of her old friend in the orphanage, the last person who really believed in her.

What was she thinking? Maybe she was more tired than she thought.

"I didn't really come here to talk." Subconsciously, she fiddled with one of her twintails, tugging at the soft strands. Meanwhile, Akamatsu was still spooning equally sized blobs of dough onto the cookie sheet in front of her. A second one was set aside, already filled. When Maki glanced towards the oven, she saw that the light was on, revealing two other sheets inside, almost done baking. This was a second batch, then. So there'd be more than enough for everyone.

"Yeah, I didn't really think you did. But you've got to wait for your water to boil anyway, right?" she asked, nodding towards the kettle. "And the tea to steep. So what's wrong with chatting in the meantime?"

"I suppose." It seemed like it would be easier to go along with it rather than protest. She continued what she was doing, glad that at the very least, she had an excuse not to look over at Akamatsu. "Why are you baking?"

"Oh, no particular reason. Just felt like it, I guess. Plus, I thought it would be nice to surprise everyone tomorrow. I probably should've started earlier though." She chuckled self-consciously, and though Maki was sifting through the various containers of tea in the cupboard instead of looking at her, she could perfectly envision her expression. "These'll just barely be done in time."

"Wonder what would happen if someone was still in here when the nighttime announcement plays. Would that be enough of a violation to bring in the exisals, or would we just be shooed out?" Lost in thought, she didn't even realize she'd spoken out loud until she got a response.

"Jeez, Harukawa-san, don't say that!" Akamatsu protested. She was pouting now, arms crossed over her chest. "It'll be fine. Nobody's getting exterminated."

The oven beeped loudly, disrupting the momentary silence that had settled over them. The first batch of cookies was done. Maki stepped aside as Akamatsu bustled over, tugging on a pair of oven mitts. A sugary, chocolatey aroma filled the air as soon as the door was opened, two cookie sheets coming out before the others were put in.

She didn't know what to say to that. As her tea steeped, she scraped her thumbnail against the ceramic edge of her cup and watched the cookies cool.

"Do you like baking?" Never knew when to quit, did she?

"Do I look like I do?" It was the kind of harsh non-answer that might have deterred anyone else. But Akamatsu seemed to genuinely be considering how to answer her rhetorical question, index finger tapping thoughtfully against her chin.

"Well, not really, but everyone has hidden depths! You don't need to look like the type to enjoy something --- you just need to like it. And baking seems like something that would make you popular with the kids too!"

"...I used to like it."

"Not anymore?"

"No." Things like making sweets were for ordinary girls, innocent girls. It was an activity from an old life she'd never get back.

"Oh...how come?"

_Because it's not suitable for an assassin, unless it's a way to get to a target._

She said nothing. Her tea was ready. Burning hot cup clutched in her hand, she watched Akamatsu continue to clean up all the dishes and implements she used. She'd still need to package up the second batch of cookies once they were done and get out of the dining hall before ten.

"There's no interesting reason. Besides, I didn't come here to tell you a story." Maki paused in the kitchen doorway, glanced back for just a moment. "Goodnight, Akamatsu."

She lingered in the shadowy hallways of the school building after, only returning to her room after she saw Akamatsu leave safely. Maybe the next day, she'd try one of those cookies.


End file.
